Miss Bella à la conquête du Nouveau Monde
by BlueMoon0308
Summary: Bella, jeune britannique dont la famille a fait faillite, répond à l'offre d'emploi d'un américain et s'embarque pour une nouvelle vie de l'autre côté de l'océan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**J'avais déserté Fanfiction depuis un moment, je n'avais plus aucune envie d'écrire et puis d'un coup, j'ai eu une petite idée de fic alors me revoilà avec cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira et qui ne sera pas trop guimauve, même si c'est la période ou jamais.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Et comme d'habitude, Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux...**

* * *

**Miss Bella à la conquête du Nouveau Monde**

**Chapitre 1**

Accoudée au bastingage, resserrant son châle sur ses frêles épaules, bien que cet hiver de mille huit cent quarante-et-un semblait être particulièrement clément pour le moment, les yeux fixés sur les rives dont elle se rapprochait inexorablement, Isabella Swan se remémorait la dernière fois où elle avait aperçu la terre ferme.

Dix jours plus tôt, elle avait si ce n'était fait ses adieux, tout du moins dit au revoir pour un très long moment à son pays natal, l'Angleterre, pour s'embarquer vers l'inconnu, encombrée de ses seuls souvenirs et de ses espoirs.

Émue, elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux êtres chers qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, sur le quai, à Liverpool.

\- _**Bella, ma chère enfant, vous pouvez encore changer d'avis et rester parmi les vôtres. N'est-ce pas Charles ?**_ avait insisté Renée Swan en se tournant vers son époux.

\- _**En effet Isabella, bien que notre situation actuelle soit difficile, rien ne vous oblige à vous sacrifier ainsi. Tôt ou tard, j'arriverai à régler mes affaires et à vous offrir de nouveau, à vous et à votre mère, la vie décente que vous méritez,**_ affirma Charles Swan à sa fille unique.

\- _**J'en suis certaine père, je vous fait toute confiance. Mais je refuse d'être un fardeau pour mère et pour vous,**_ renchérit la jeune fille. _**Je suis persuadée que tout se passera très bien. Je souhaite vraiment réaliser ce voyage,**_ ajouta-t-elle très déterminée, ses yeux chocolats plongés dans ceux, identiques, de son père.

\- _**Dans ce cas ma fille, il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne traversée. Cependant, avant de vous laisser embarquer, laissez-moi vous promettre qu'un jour, que j'espère pas trop lointain, je ferai à mon tour ce trajet pour venir vous quérir et vous ramener auprès de votre charmante et aimante maman, **_enchaîna le chef de famille avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa progéniture. _**Prenez bien soin de vous.**_

Après une dernière accolade à sa mère et un dernier sourire, Miss Swan s'était éloignée d'un pas décidé, même si son cœur battait alors la chamade. Elle avait tendu son billet d'embarquement au membre de l'équipage qui accueillait les passagers, au bas de la passerelle, et avait commencé son ascension vers le navire qui devait l'emmener vers le destin qu'elle s'était choisi.

Quelque temps après la faillite de son père, armateur, qui avait perdu ses trois navires et leurs chargements respectifs lors d'une terrible tempête, au large des côtes africaines, et par ricoché toute sa fortune, la jeune demoiselle Swan avait décidé d'apporter son aide à ses parents en prenant son indépendance. Âgée de vingt-et-un ans, elle n'avait hésité que peu de temps avant de répondre a une offre d'emploi qui figurait dans le journal paternel.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait reçu une réponse favorable à sa candidature, accompagnée d'un billet en première classe pour effectuer la traversée à bord du prestigieux paquebot Britannia, qui reliait Liverpool à Boston, destination finale de son épopée. Son futur employeur avait fait en sorte que son séjour à bord du prestigieux navire fut le plus agréable possible.

Le sifflet du bateau la sortit brusquement de sa nostalgie. Elle secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses idées en place, inspira fortement les embruns et admira pendant un moment l'immense bâtiment manœuvrant adroitement, pour terminer sa course au plus près du débarcadère du port de Boston, ville du Massachusetts, l'un des états confédérés des anciennes colonies américaines de l'Empire Britannique.

Bella décida de retourner dans sa cabine, afin de s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et pour superviser le déchargement de ses deux malles, dont l'une contenait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux à ses yeux et qu'elle avait pu dissimuler aux créanciers de son père, qui n'avaient eu aucuns scrupules avant de vider leur vaste demeure des combles à la cave, leur laissant seulement le strict minimum. La petite dizaine de livres que la jeune fille avait réussi à préserver était à la fois une victoire contre les vautours qui s'en prenaient à sa famille et une façon d'emmener un petit peu de son pays avec elle, au travers de ses auteurs et compatriotes favoris.

La jeune anglaise fixa son reflet dans le miroir en attendant les moussaillons qui viendraient s'occuper de ses bagages. Elle ajusta son élégant chapeau sur ses cheveux relevés en un chignon tressés, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, tapota légèrement ses joues pour colorer un peu sa peau si pâle et humecta ses lèvres, plus par anxiété que par coquetterie. Elle souhaitait plus que tout faire une bonne impression à son employeur, qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'autoriser à passer les fêtes de Noël et du nouvel an avec ses parents, avant qu'elle n'entre à son service.

Un discret coup à la porte lui annonça l'arrivée des marins attendus. Elle leur indiqua ses caisses et après avoir pris soin de bien refermer les pans de son chaud manteau de laine, elle leur emboîta le pas jusqu'au pont inférieur pour finalement se retrouver sur le quai, au milieu d'une population particulièrement dense, entourée de gens qui se retrouvaient dans de joyeuses embrassades et quelques autres qui avaient l'air aussi esseulés qu'elle.

La foule commençait à se clairsemer lorsque la jeune fille entendit une voix chaleureuse, à l'accent si reconnaissable des habitants du Nouveau Monde, qui hélait son nom.

\- _**Miss Swan ? Miss Isabella Swan ?**_ s'enquit la femme, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage rond et ridé.

\- _**C'est bien moi,**_ répondit l'interpelée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à son interlocutrice si avenante.

\- _**Absolument charmante !**_

\- _**Je vous demande pardon ?**_ s'étonna la jeune fille devant les paroles assez déroutantes de son interlocutrice.

\- _**Oh, excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mes pensées ont la fâcheuse habitude de franchir mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ni ne les y autorise,**_ rajouta la vieille dame sans explication supplémentaire quant à son commentaire. _**Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Madame Cope, la gouvernante du logement principal de Monsieur.**_

\- _**Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Madame Cope.**_

\- _**Moi de même chère Mademoiselle Swan.**_

\- _**Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Isabella ou même Bella,**_ ajouta l'anglaise, certaine qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec sa nouvelle collègue.

\- _**Dans ce cas Miss Bella, sont-ce là tous vos bagages ?**_ demanda l'américaine.

\- _**En effet, ce sont mes effets personnels,**_ répondit la jeune fille, bien consciente de la misère dans laquelle elle vivait désormais.

\- _**Jacob,**_ appela aussitôt Madame Cope, en se tournant vers un jeune homme au visage basané, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Il s'approcha rapidement et allait s'emparer de la première malle, lorsque la gouvernante décida de faire les présentations.

\- _**Miss Bella, voici Jacob Black, le cocher personnel et homme de confiance de Monsieur. Jacob, voici Miss Swan.**_

\- _**Bonjour Monsieur Black,**_ lança la britannique, impressionnée par la haute stature et la carrure de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction et s'empara de son premier bagage, le chargeant sur son épaule comme s'il se fut agi d'une simple valise.

\- _**Jacob n'est pas très bavard, mais vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance. Il est totalement dévoué à Monsieur et à sa famille,**_ expliqua Madame Cope, en attendant le retour du cocher.

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- _**Venez très chère, allons rejoindre la voiture, il ne faudrait pas que vous preniez froid dès votre arrivée ; Monsieur en serait particulièrement contrarié, **_se soucia la vieille dame, un voile de tristesse semblant soudainement traverser son regard.

\- _**Ne vous en faites pas Madame Cope, je suis robuste, le climat de mon pays est particulièrement frais et humide,**_ la rassura la demoiselle.

Jacob ayant solidement arrimé l'équipage de la voyageuse à l'arrière de la calèche, il se précipita pour ouvrir la portière aux dames et leur offrir son bras pour les aider à monter dans la confortable berline. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, il referma soigneusement la porte, grimpa souplement sur son siège et commanda au duo de chevaux de se mettre en route.

Isabella regardait défiler le paysage au travers de l'épaisse vitre qui la protégeait du froid. Les entrepôts du port avaient d'abord laissé place aux quartiers populaires, puis aux rues commerçantes, aux larges avenues moins cabossées et aux trottoirs entretenus.

Elle essuya le carreau légèrement embué et s'extasia devant les nombreux commerces, qui semblaient particulièrement bien achalandés d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en apercevoir.

\- _**Je pense que je vais beaucoup aimer cette ville,**_ déclara-t-elle à sa voisine, son émerveillement se reflétant sur son visage.

\- _**Nous l'espérons tous, votre arrivée est tellement attendue. Tout le monde va faire son possible pour que vous vous sentiez bien parmi nous,**_ répondit sa compagne de voyage, très satisfaite par les premiers commentaires de sa jeune protégée.

Bella lui offrit un large sourire et remis son nez à la fenêtre.

Les petites boutiques furent bientôt remplacées par des immeubles plus imposants, aux rues un peu plus étroites mais particulièrement bien entretenues.

\- _**Nous sommes dans le quartier des affaires,**_ lui détailla Madame Cope.

\- _**Oh, je ne savais pas que cela existait, nous n'en n'avons pas en Angleterre, enfin je ne crois pas...**_

\- _**Et voici l'immeuble de Monsieur et de sa famille. Les bureaux occupent les étages inférieurs, et Monsieur a un appartement au dernier étage.**_

\- _**Mais je croyais qu'il possédait une maison à la campagne,**_ s'étonna l'anglaise, avait-elle mal interprété la missive qu'elle avait reçu de son employeur.

\- _**Tout à fait,**_ la rassura la gouvernante, _**mais Monsieur travaille beaucoup et préfère rester en ville, au plus près de ses affaires.**_

\- _**Nous allons donc à la maison principale ?**_

\- _**C'est cela. Vous résiderez au domaine. Je suis certaine que vous allez beaucoup vous y plaire. La vie y est paisible, la plupart du temps.**_

\- _**Monsieur a-t-il prévu de me rencontrer rapidement afin de me transmettre ses consignes et ses attentes vis-à-vis de mon poste ?**_ s'enquit la jeune fille, ne voulant pas commettre d'impair à peine débarquée.

\- _**Généralement Monsieur ne revient que le samedi voire seulement le dimanche à la maison. Madame Esmée ne tolèrerait jamais son absence au déjeuner dominical en famille, hormis lorsqu'il est en déplacement pour ses affaires.**_

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Son employeur semblait être un homme très occupé, elle se demandait si elle serait à la hauteur de ses exigences.

Ses réflexions toujours tournées vers cet inconnu qui serait désormais son patron, elle sentit une douce pression sur son avant-bras. Madame Cope lui signifia ainsi qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Jacob leur ouvrit la porte et les aida à descendre. Prudente, Isabella releva légèrement sa robe et une fois les deux pieds au sol, elle leva la tête vers la grande bâtisse qui serait son foyer pour les mois à venir. Imposante sans être immense, la demeure reflétait l'élégance et le bon goût. Construite en briques rouges, avec une large terrasse en bois, elle était située au milieu d'un parc arboré et fleuri.

Ravie par ses découvertes, Bella suivi Madame Cope d'un pas alerte, désireuse de découvrir l'intérieur de cette belle maison, aux dimensions humaines. Si le dehors était magnifique, l'intérieur était splendide sans être ostentatoire. Le mobilier et la décoration étaient très raffinés, tout en reflétant une certaine simplicité. Si la jeune fille trouvait tout cela à son goût, même si aux premiers abords cela manquait d'une petite touche féminine.

\- _**Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements, vous devez être fatiguée après tout ce périple, **_s'inquiéta la gouvernante.

\- _**Il est vrai que j'apprécierais de me rafraichir un petit peu,**_ consenti la jeune fille.

Elles montèrent à l'étage, longèrent un couloir inondé par le soleil couchant et entrèrent dans une chambre qui ne laissa pas la demoiselle indifférente. Epuisée par le voyage et par ses angoisses, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

\- _**Oh ma chère, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous donc ? Etes-vous souffrante ?**_ s'enquit aussitôt la vieille dame, très inquiète.

\- _**Je vais bien Madame Cope, c'est juste que...**_ renifla-t-elle, _**tout ceci semble trop beau pour être vrai. Cette chambre est magnifique.**_

\- _**En effet,**_ acquiesça son interlocutrice, _**Monsieur l'a choisie pour vous et a veillé à ce qu'il ne manque rien ; il voulait tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous.**_

\- _**J'espère que je pourrais bientôt le remercier pour sa générosité,**_ ajouta-t-elle, tout en caressant le couvre lit rose et vert pastel qui recouvrait l'immense lit à baldaquin, fait de bois couleur ivoire, comme tout le mobilier de la chambre.

\- _**Je suis certaine que Monsieur est aussi impatient que vous de faire votre connaissance,**_ ajouta l'américaine avant d'être interrompue par Jacob qui apportait ses malles.

\- _**Bien, Miss Bella, nous vous laissons vous installer et vous reposer. Prenez votre temps, je vous préparerez un plateau quand vous souhaiterez diner. Je vous ferai visiter la propriété demain.**_

\- _**Merci Madame Cope, merci pour tout.**_

Lasse, la jeune fille avait rapidement vidé sa malle de vêtements et s'était allongée sur le lit moelleux, pour se reposer quelques instants.

Se furent quelques grattements qui sortirent Bella de son sommeil. Elle s'étira paresseusement mais ses mouvements furent quelque peu entravés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Elle s'était endormie tout habillée, et les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes lui indiquaient que l'heure du lever était plus que dépassée. Affligée par son étourderie, elle allait bondir de sa couche, aussi vite que ses vêtements le lui permettraient, lorsque les petits bruits qui l'avaient éveillée se répétèrent. Elle constata que quelqu'un frappait légèrement contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- _**Oui,**_ dit-elle d'une petite voix, encore honteuse de s'être laissée aller de la sorte.

Une charmante jeune fille, au teint halé, aux grands yeux bruns et aux cheveux noirs fit timidement son entrée.

\- _**Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Leah, votre femme de chambre,**_ se présenta-t-elle, en baissant les yeux, intimidée par la jeune dame qu'elle devait seconder.

\- _**Bonjour Leah, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella,**_ précisa l'anglaise en se levant. _**Je suis désolée, j'ai voulu faire une petite sieste hier après-midi et je viens juste de me réveiller.**_

\- _**Ne vous en faite pas Miss Bella, Madame Cope a donné des instructions pour que l'on ne vous dérange pas. Elle vient juste de m'envoyer pour voir si vous étiez réveillée.**_

\- _**Tout le monde est si gentil et prévenant avec moi.**_

\- _**C'est normal Mademoiselle, vous avez fait un long voyage,**_ ajouta l'indienne. _**Si vous êtes prête, je vais vous préparer un bain et vous aider à vous préparer.**_

\- _**Merci Leah, je suis tout à vous.**_

Lavée, habillée et coiffée, Bella se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, escortée par Leah qui la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où officiait Madame Cope.

\- _**Bonjour mon enfant, vous êtes vous bien reposée ?**_ s'enquit la cuisinière, tout en pétrissant sa pâte à pain.

\- _**Bonjour Madame Cope, j'ai très bien dormi. Je suis désolée de me présenter à vous à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée,**_ s'excusa Bella.

\- _**Voyons ma belle, il n'y a rien de mal. Rejoignez donc la salle à manger, nous allons vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner.**_

\- _**Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais le prendre ici, **_demanda l'anglaise, préférant la chaleur de la cuisine à la solitude de la grande salle à manger.

\- _**Comme vous voudrez. Cependant quand Monsieur sera présent, il sera préférable de prendre vos repas dans la pièce qui y est dédiée,**_ précisa la gouvernante.

Isabella acquiesça tout en dégustant un petit pain au lait accompagné de thé.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa collation et se tamponnait délicatement les lèvres, lorsque des sabots de chevaux retentirent sur les graviers de l'allée, qui menait à la maison. Madame Cope releva les yeux de son ouvrage et sourit en apercevant le visiteur ou plutôt la visiteuse.

\- _**Je me doutais qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps avant de pointer son joli minois par ici, **_sourit Madame Cope. _**Leah, tu veux bien aller lui ouvrir s'il-te-plait.**_

La jeune indienne se dirigeait vers l'entrée lorsque le carillon résonna.

\- _**Bonjour Leah,**_ dit une voix enjouée. _**Où est-elle ?**_ enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt, ne laissant même pas le temps de répondre à la jeune fille.

\- _**Nous sommes dans la cuisine Madame Alice,**_ précisa la gouvernante, en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- _**Enfin, tu es enfin arrivée ! Oh comme je suis ravie de te rencontrer, tu es très belle. Quel soulagement que tu sois là. Tu vas voir, nous allons devenir de grandes amies,**_ débita la belle dame sous les yeux ahuris de la britannique. _**Je suis tellement contente,**_ trépigna-t-elle tout en l'attirant dans une accolade comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- _**Euh bonjour,**_ fit Bella, se demandant encore qui était cette petite dame qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et qui la tutoyait sans gêne.

\- _**Miss Bella, je vous présente Madame Hale. **_

\- _**Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Hale,**_ ajouta Isabella, amusée par le comportement de sa nouvelle connaissance.

\- _**Appelle-moi Alice ! Je te l'ai dis, nous allons être de grandes amies et même plus si tu veux mon avis, **_rajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Madame Cope.

\- _**Je ne suis pas certaine que Monsieur apprécierait que son employée soit si familière avec son entourage,**_ s'inquiéta Bella.

\- _**On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense, **_trancha la petite boule de nerfs. _**Je vous l'emprunte Madame Cope, maman a tellement hâte de faire ta connaissance.**_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Alice s'empara de la main de son amie et la traîna jusqu'à l'attelage qui les attendait. Leah eu tout juste le temps de jeter une cape sur les épaules de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa maîtresse.

Atterrée par le comportement et les dires de la jeune femme, Isabella se laissa faire et une fois assise, retourna son attention vers sa voisine, qui semblait très excité, son sourire s'étalant largement sur son beau visage.

\- _**Maman va t'adorer !**_

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Bella à la conquête du Nouveau Monde**

Avant tout, je vous souhaite une très belle et bonne année.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, favoris, etc... Je suis très touchée par l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire.

Un petit mot pour mes revieweuses non inscrites :

_**Laura**_ : Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié le premier chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Diabolotin**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'attends ton jugement pour ce second chapitre.

_**Maou**_ : J'aime beaucoup les histoires situées aux siècles précédents, ça a un petit goût de Jane Austen. Comme je n'en trouvais pas, je me suis dis "Allez hop, on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même". J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur la suite.

_**Berenice**_ : J'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite et que tu ne sera pas déçue.

_**Tiffany**_ : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu apprécieras également le second chapitre.

Encore merci à toutes et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Alice Hale était une jeune femme particulièrement enjouée, exubérante et expansive. Elle n'hésitait jamais à faire part de ses opinions, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Toute nouvelle et heureuse épouse de Jasper Hale, sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu dès leur première rencontre, c'est-à-dire peu après son cinquième anniversaire, elle débordait de bonheur et faisait son possible pour que les gens qu'elle aime puissent être aussi heureux qu'elle l'était. C'est pourquoi elle ne cessait de pépier, tellement excitée par l'arrivée de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une grande amie.

C'était Alice, avec le soutien indéfectible de sa mère et de sa belle-sœur, même si celle-ci était davantage une sœur, qui avait réussi à convaincre son borné de grand frère d'engager la jeune anglaise qui se tenait assise devant elle, légèrement tendue. La bataille avait été rude. Il avait d'abord fallu lui faire abandonner son idée première qui était une véritable aberration ! Alice avait trépigné, crié puis hurlé, ensuite elle l'avait harcelé, le menaçant de tous les maux voire même de le renier s'il ne cédait pas. Leur mère, Esmée, la douceur et l'amour maternel incarnés, avait su raisonner son aîné sans lui faire aucun chantage et lui faire accepter la solution intermédiaire à ce qu'il considérait, au plus grand désespoir des siens, comme un fardeau.

Il s'était donc résolu à publier une annonce dans divers journaux britanniques. En effet, il avait été catégorique sur ce point, il voulait absolument une anglaise. Dans le cas contraire, il reviendrait sur sa décision et mettrait en œuvre son premier souhait. Les femmes de la famille avaient bien vite approuvé, sans aucune difficulté, tant qu'ils restaient tous proches les uns des autres.

C'est donc ainsi que par une belle matinée d'automne, une missive était arrivée de Grande-Bretagne et avait enthousiasmé la quasi totalité de la famille par sa fraicheur, sa simplicité et son intelligence. Les dames Cullen avaient tout de suite imaginé dans sa jeune rédactrice la perle rare qui, elles en étaient persuadées, allait être le baume qui allait si n'est cicatriser, tout du moins alléger leurs blessures et souffrances. Alice avait immédiatement eu un bon pressentiment en lisant la lettre, intuition qui s'était accentuée au fur et a mesure de ses nombreuses relectures.

Une fois de plus, le frère et fils avait plié devant les desiderata de celles qui espéraient toujours le meilleur pour lui, même s'il aurait souhaité faire appel à une personne un peu plus âgée et plus expérimentée... Cependant, les attentes de l'un ne correspondaient pas forcément aux désirs des autres.

Isabella hochait la tête aux moments opportuns, son vis-à-vis ne lui laissant de toute façon pas le temps de placer une parole. Elle en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du carrosse, admirant le paysage hivernal qui s'étendait a perte de vue. Angoissée, elle ne cessait de triturer ses doigts, légèrement engourdis par le froid, puisqu'elle avait été embarquée manu militari, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de se vêtir convenablement.

\- _**Tu dois être gelée, je suis désolée, **_s'excusa la petite brune en voyant les mains bleuies de sa compagne.

\- _**Ça va,**_ la rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- _**Je me laisse souvent submerger par mes émotions et je ne prends pas garde aux conséquences de mes actes,**_ se lamenta la plus petite des deux en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de l'anglaise et en enlevant ses propres gants pour les lui prêter.

\- _**Oh non, non, je vous en prie,**_ refusa Isabella, ne voulant surtout pas commencer à être un embarras.

\- _**Bella, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis, dis-moi tu et ensuite, tu es frigorifiée par ma faute, **_ajouta-t-elle en lui enfilant d'office l'un des chauds et épais gants en cuir.

\- _**Mais maintenant c'est toi qui va avoir froid,**_ déplora la britannique, tout en appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait sur sa main gauche.

\- _**Dans ce cas, nous allons partager et nous ne serons qu'à moitié glacées,**_ trancha Alice en enfilant le deuxième gant sur sa propre main droite et en joignant ensuite ses doigts, à ceux non couverts, de sa voisine.

Isabella ne put que sourire devant le geste particulièrement généreux et amical de la jeune femme, qui lui insufflait ainsi un peu plus de confiance en elle et faisait disparaitre ses craintes.

\- _**Nous arrivons,**_ lui précisa Alice pendant que la voiture terminait sa course d'une dizaine de minutes.

Les jeunes femmes descendirent de leur véhicule, toujours les mains liées et malgré le froid mordant qui la fit frissonner, Bella se figea devant l'immense et splendide bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne savait plus de quel côté regarder, tant elle était stupéfaite par toute cette splendeur.

Toute blanche, avec de multiples portes-fenêtres, la demeure s'élevait sur trois niveaux, tous munis de balcons qui semblaient faire tout le tour de la maison, même si elle ne voyait que l'avant et une partie d'un pignon. Le rez-de-chaussée, quant à lui, était légèrement surélevé, quelques marches permettant d'accéder à une spacieuse terrasse où de belles colonnades supportaient les loggias des étages supérieurs et donnaient un charme certain à la résidence. Des bancs et rocking-chairs en bois foncé, de confortables fauteuils en rotin garnis de coussins multicolores, des chaises et petites tables en fer forgé, étaient disposés harmonieusement de-ci de-là, rendant le tout particulièrement accueillant. Isabella était totalement subjuguée.

\- _**Ça te plait ?**_ s'enquit l'américaine devant la béatitude de l'anglaise.

\- _**C'est magnifique,**_ répondit cette dernière, ébahie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre davantage, la grande porte d'entrée en chêne s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- _**Entrez vite mes chéries, le froid est mordant ce matin,**_ leur lança-t-elle d'une voix douce, un beau sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Alice n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et entraîna son amie à l'intérieur de la demeure familiale où des domestiques s'empressèrent de les délester de leurs vêtements superflus. A l'aise, elles finirent par arriver dans un beau salon de grande taille, richement et confortablement meublé, où le bleu et le jaune dominaient. La lumière extérieure inondait la pièce tant les ouvertures étaient importantes et permettaient dans se noyer dans le splendide panorama qui s'étendait aux alentours.

\- _**Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmée Cullen,**_ commença Alice. _**Maman voici Isabella Swan.**_

\- _**Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Isabella et je suis ravie de votre présence parmi nous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au nom de toute la famille Cullen,**_ ajouta la jolie dame en prenant la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

\- _**Je vous remercie Madame pour votre accueil si chaleureux et de me recevoir dans votre demeure,**_ répondit l'anglaise, très impressionnée par la gentillesse de ses hôtes.

\- _**S'il vous plaît Isabella, voudriez-vous me faire plaisir en m'appelant Esmée.**_

\- _**J'en serai très honorée.**_

\- _**Parfait ! Asseyons-nous mesdames, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire,**_ les invita la maîtresse de maison, impatiente d'en apprendre davantage sur la nouvelle venue.

Elles se dirigeaient vers les canapés situés au plus près de la cheminée, dans laquelle se consumait une bonne flambée, lorsqu'une magnifique jeune femme fit irruption et vint les rejoindre gracieusement.

\- _**Rose, tu as failli être en retard ! **_lui fit remarquer Alice, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _**Si je n'ai que failli, tout va bien !**_ rétorqua-t-elle sans même lui lancer un regard, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune inconnue qui rougissait sous son inspection méticuleuse.

\- _**Isabella, voici ma belle-fille Rosalie Cullen, Rose, c'est Isabella Swan,**_ enchaîna la belle-mère, ses iris verdoyantes particulièrement expressives posées sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

\- _**Bonjour Isabella,**_ se contenta la blonde, sans cesser de la scruter.

\- _**Bonjour Madame.**_

\- _**Oh**_ _**je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si guindées ! Bella voici Rose, Rose voici Bella,**_ gronda la petite brune. _**Et toi, Rosalie Hale Cullen, essaie d'être un peu plus aimable !**_

Sa tirade terminée, Alice fit installer Bella près d'elle sur un canapé, cependant qu'Esmée et Rosalie prenaient place sur le divan face à elles.

Elles papotèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, auquel la jeune britannique fut bien entendue conviée. La journée se poursuivit ainsi, entre bavardages, parfois éclats de voix entre les belles-sœurs très vite calmées par leur hôtesse, rires et taquineries.

* * *

S'assurant que les derniers dossiers étaient en ordre, l'homme d'affaires remis sa plume dans l'encrier, referma son tiroir, mis la clé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se leva, enfila son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe, son chapeau et d'un pas décidé, dévala les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa berline où l'attendait son homme de confiance.

\- _**Bonsoir Jacob, la journée a-t-elle été bonne ?**_ s'enquit-il aimablement.

\- _**Bonsoir Monsieur, très bonne, je vous remercie,**_ répondit le cocher en ouvrant la porte à son employeur.

\- _**Notre visiteuse est-elle arrivée ?**_ demanda ensuite le plus riche des deux.

\- _**Oui Monsieur, Miss Swan est arrivée hier en début d'après midi, le paquebot n'avait pas de retard. Madame Cope l'a installée, selon vos souhaits, dans ses quartiers dont elle semblait satisfaite,**_ précisa Jake, se remémorant sa rencontre avec la jolie européenne.

\- _**Parfait ! Allons-y, les soirées sont particulièrement fraiches en ce moment.**_

Voulant faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle employée, l'industriel avait décidé de partir un peu plus tôt de son bureau afin d'être sûr de la croiser, même s'il avait plutôt l'habitude de rentrer très tard le vendredi soir ou bien même le samedi matin. Avec le temps, il restait de moins en moins chez lui et de plus en plus dans ses locaux professionnels, où il se sentait plus à sa place et où il n'avait pas à faire semblant, quand il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, le soir, dans l'appartement du dernier étage.

Arrivé à destination, il salua Jacob d'un signe de tête et se précipita à l'intérieur de son logis, où Madame Cope l'accueillit chaleureusement.

\- _**Bonsoir Monsieur, allez vite vous réchauffer au coin du feu, je vous apporte tout de suite un bon thé chaud,**_ l'informa la gouvernante tout en accrochant son manteau dans un placard qui était judicieusement dissimulé dans le vestibule.

\- _**Bonsoir Madame Cope, en voilà une bonne idée, je vous remercie, **_dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau où un bon feu réchauffait l'atmosphère.

Il présenta ses mains à la chaleur rougeoyante et soupira d'aise. Il se retourna lorsque la vieille dame entra et déposa un plateau sur une petite table installée près d'un fauteuil en cuir, devant l'âtre.

\- _**Merci Madame Cope, que ferais-je sans vous ? **_lui lança-t-il tout en s'emparant de la tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendait. _**Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire quérir Miss Swan, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle,**_ demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage odorant.

\- _**Je suis désolée Monsieur mais Miss Bella n'est pas encore rentrée.**_

\- _**Comment ça pas encore rentrée ? Mais où est-elle par ce temps ?**_ s'emporta-t-il.

\- _**Madame Alice est venue la chercher dans la matinée et l'a emmenée avec elle.**_

\- _**C'n'est pas vrai !**_ s'énerva le maître des lieux, manquant de renverser le contenu de la porcelaine précieuse qu'il tenait. _**Ne s'est-elle pas déjà assez mêlée de mes affaires.**_

\- _**Madame Alice ne pense pas à mal Monsieur, vous connaissez son enthousiasme, **_osa-t-elle, tout en connaissant particulièrement bien le caractère ombrageux de l'homme qui tentait malgré tout de se contenir.

\- _**Veuillez me l'envoyer dès son retour ! **_ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- _**Oui Monsieur.**_

\- _**Excusez-moi Madame Cope, ça n'est pas contre vous,**_ s'adoucit-il en prenant conscience du ton qu'il avait adopté avec celle qui le servait fidèlement depuis tant d'années, l'une des rares personnes, avec son père, qui respectait ses états d'âmes et devant qui il pouvait être lui-même, dans ses bons jours comme dans ses mauvais jours.

La gouvernante lui fit un sourire indulgent, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait, puis se retira discrètement, le laissant seul avec sa colère et ses tourments.

* * *

Isabella était particulièrement contente de la journée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies. Elle avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, tant elles avaient été affables avec elle, même la glaciale Rosalie s'était dégelée petit à petit et lui avait envoyé quelques sourires. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'était levée d'un bond lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur le cadran de la pendule qui trônait sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Elle avait remercié et salué les dames qui ne l'avaient laissée partir qu'après l'avoir parée d'un long et chaud manteau, ainsi que de tout l'attirail indispensable en hiver, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de revenir le surlendemain, pour le déjeuner dominicale. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir et s'était précipitée dans la voiture qui l'attendait, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage Madame Cope, qui devait attendre son retour avec impatience.

C'est donc insouciante et souriante que la jeune femme franchi le seuil de sa nouvelle maison. Leah, qui avait entendu les sabots des chevaux résonner sur le parterre, l'attendait et rangea ses effets, près de ceux du propriétaire des lieux.

Madame Cope arriva sur les entrefaites.

\- _**Oh Miss Bella, enfin vous voilà !**_

\- _**Pardon Madame Cope pour mon retard. Mesdames Cullen et Madame Hale ont été tellement avenantes avec moi que je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. J'espère ne pas vous avoir alarmée,**_ s'enquit la belle brune, vraiment désolée de sa bévue.

\- _**Bien sûr que non, je savais que vous étiez en sécurité, cependant...**_

\- _**Madame Cope,**_ tonna soudain une voix ferme et incontestablement masculine, dans une pièce avoisinante, faisant sursauter la britannique et s'emballer son rythme cardiaque, _**veuillez introduire Miss Swan je vous prie.**_

La vieille femme fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille qui semblait tétanisée et, posant délicatement sa main sur son coude, l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de celui qui réclamait sa présence. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, l'abandonnant à l'humeur maussade de l'occupant de la pièce.

Installé devant les flammes, lui tournant le dos, son employeur l'ignora quelques instants.

Tremblante, tout à la fois de froid et de peur, la jeune femme restait figée près de l'entrée, le regard fixé sur le sol, ses mains jointes devant elle.

L'homme se retourna, son regard furieux se posant sur la nouvelle habitante de sa maisonnée.

\- _**Bonsoir Miss Swan, je suis Edward Cullen, votre employeur,**_ lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- _**Bonsoir Monsieur,**_ répondit la jeune femme particulièrement impressionnée par l'homme sublime et fier qui se dressait devant elle.

\- _**Avant tout je vais mettre les choses au point. Je n'apprécie pas que vous entreteniez des relations étroites avec ma famille. Je vous rappelle que vous avez été engagée pour une tâche bien précise et j'attends donc de vous que vous vous y consacriez pleinement, sans outrepasser vos attributions, **_ajouta-t-il cinglant, d'une voix glaciale et d'un regard réfrigérant.

\- _**Bien Monsieur,**_ se désola la jeune employée, _**je suis désolée que mon comportement vous ai porté préjudice.**_

\- _**Sauf avec mon autorisation, je vous interdit formellement de remettre les pieds dans la Maison Principale de ce domaine. Je me doute bien que ma sœur est derrière cette épopée, mais dorénavant vous vous contenterez de rester exclusivement sur ma propriété. Est-ce bien clair Miss Swan ?**_ insista-t-il en la fixant sévèrement.

\- _**Je comprends parfaitement Monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus.**_

\- _**Bien ! Avez-vous des questions quant au motif pour lequel je vous ai engagée ?**_ se radoucit-il légèrement.

\- _**Quand vais-je débuter ?**_ s'enquit-elle timidement, fuyant toujours ses iris dans lesquels elle avait lu une telle colère.

\- _**Vous ferez connaissance de votre tâche dimanche soir et débuterez lundi matin,**_ précisa-t-il laconiquement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en tiquant au terme utilisé par son employeur pour lui décrire le but de sa mission.

\- _**Nous ferons le point tous les lundis matins. Je vous préciserez ce que j'attendrai de vous pour les jours à venir et vous me ferez part des avancées de la semaine écoulée. Sur ce, je vous laisse rejoindre vos appartements Miss Swan,**_ la congédia-t-il sans un mot de plus ni aucun regard.

Bouleversée, la jeune femme se retourna, ouvrit la porte et s'élança précipitamment dans les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, aussi bien à cause de sa robe que des larmes qui inondaient son visage et brouillaient sa vue.

Tant bien que mal, elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
